


You're in love (yes I am)

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Ellick Week 2020 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 5, Ellick just needed the push from Tiva, F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Nick's still a wuss but he's gonna stop being one, The rematch between Nick and Ziva, Tiva being the ultimate matchmaker, Tony's a good big brother to Ellie, ellickweek, the David-DiNozzo family paid a visit back to DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Day 5: “You’re in love with him/her.”Ziva and Tony came with a mission and they were good at accomplishing it.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: Ellick Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710628
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	You're in love (yes I am)

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing back the David-DiNozzo family!!! One of my biggest headcanon is finally out!

Half of the bullpen gasped when a little child ran out of the elevator, followed by a certain couple.

"Saba Gibbs!" The child shouted with glee, rushing towards the older agent. 

Gibbs smiled subtly, as he lifted the little girl up in his arms.

"You've grown so much Talia"

"I ate a lot!"

The child's innocent words caused the team to burst out in laughter. 

"She did eat a lot. Hey boss" Tony supplied, walking up to Gibbs hand in hand with Ziva.

"DiNozzo, Ziva" Gibbs' subtle smile just got a little bigger, just a little, seeing his two favourite former agents.

The team had now gathered around in the middle of the bullpen, welcoming the family. Catching the wind, Jimmy and Kasie also came up from the labs and joined the gathering.

It's a slow day at NCIS so Tony and Ziva decided to stay and hang out with the team, with Jimmy offering to bring Tali home for a play date with Victoria. McGee chimed in before their departure that Delilah would be going over with the twins too.

The pair of parents could't agree quick enough with Jimmy's plan as, one, it's a perfect opportunity for Tali to bond with her cousins and have some fun, and two, they came with a mission and now they could completely focus on that.

"Z? I'm gonna grab lunch with Ellie. You got Torres?" Tony asked quietly in Ziva's ear, a smirk on his face.

Ziva nodded, smirking in a similar manner too.

McGee shook his head at the couple, he knew they were up to something regarding the two youngest agents on the team. But he said nothing, wanting to see how and where this would go.

"Hey Nicolas, want that rematch? No letting me win this time" Ziva asked with that smirk still on her face.

"Sure thing! Be ready to face the defeat" Nick got up from his desk eagerly. 

"We will have to see about that. Lead the way, is the gym still where is was?"

"Yeah, this way" 

"Good luck Torres, I'm sure my wife will win" Tony called after the duo, earning a blow kiss from Ziva, a glare from Nick and a delightful laugh from Ellie.

"Do you think Nick stand any chance?" Ellie asked Tony, fingers wiping at the corner of her eyes for the tears she got from laughing.

"I have faith in my wife" Tony said in a mock-serious tone, causing Ellie to laugh more, "Come on let's go grab lunch. I know you're hungry" 

"Yes! McGee you coming?" Ellie stood to grab her jacket and turned to ask McGee. 

"Nah I packed lunch today" McGee declined the offer seeing the face Tony making behind Ellie. 

"Huh pack lunch? Since when you started doing that?" Ellie questioned, but turned to join Tony to the elevator anyways.

\-- At the NCIS gym --

Nick and Ziva went into a serious sparring session in the gym, exchanging attacks and words at the same time.

"So how's the married life?" Nick asked, crouching down duck a punch from Ziva.

"Good. Tony couldn't resist any chance to call me wife" Ziva smile sweetly when throwing another series of jabs towards Nick.

"We still are waiting for the wedding you know" Nick commented while blocking Ziva's attack.

"We registered, figured that's all we need for now" Ziva answered nonchalantly and ducked a blow from Nick with ease.

"Good for you I guess, finally settling down"

"Yeah, but enough of me. How about you?" Ziva throw the question to Nick, the smirk making its way back onto her face.

"What about me?" Nick had a feeling about where this was going, and decided to play dumb.

"About have you stopped being a wuss yet" 

Nick stumbled upon hearing the word and that had given Ziva the perfect timing to flip Nick onto the ground, declaring her victory.

Nick sat up once Ziva released him, catching his breath. He had to admit though, he's losing the upper hand even Ziva hadn't thrown out the word.

Ziva grabbed their water bottles and tossed Nick his, before sitting down on the floor beside him.

"Still haven't told her how you feel huh?" Ziva nudged Nick's shoulder with her own.

"I almost did when I woke up from the hit, told her I risked my life for her. But this look on her face stopped me. She somehow looked... scared? I wasn't sure but yeah that's what held me back. We did grow closer after that tho. Morning runs, movie nights, those are becoming routines of us. And honestly, I want more with her, a home, a life. I just... I don't know how to tell her and when" Nick sighed, taking a swag from his water bottle as if he's having beer.

"Just tell her, Nicolas you wuss" Ziva shook her head, couldn't hold back calling Nick a wuss again.

"How?"

"Just tell her that _**you're in love with her**_. Don't waste as much time as Tony and I did" Ziva's tone turned soft mentioning her husband's name.

Nick looked at Ziva surprisingly, as if he didn't know he's in love with Ellie.

"What? You are more obvious than you think you are Nicolas, probably the whole team knows" Ziva rolled her eyes, gosh this kid is thick.

"I-- uh--" Nick stutters, "It's just the first time someone saying it out loud"

"Well there's a first for everything" Ziva clapped Nick's on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get cleaned up and head back"

\-- By the Navy Yard hot dog truck -- 

"Hmmm this is still as good as I remember" Tony exclaimed, finishing his hot dog.

"Yeah Nick and I have to had these at least once a month, and then Mr. I-don't-eat-junk-food will use it to make me go to the gym with him. We already have morning runs 3 days a week, and he is still trying to make it a daily thing" Ellie rolled her eyes at Nick's obsession with exercising, taking her last bite as she finished talking.

"Weekly lunch dates, morning runs and gym together huh? Sounds like you two spend a lot of time together" Tony smirked, he didn't even need to guide Ellie towards the subject. 

"Well he's my best friend" Ellie shrugged, averting her eyes as she knew Tony was implying something.

"Only best friend?" Tony prompted, bumping Ellie's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah... I mean..." Ellie sighed, "Actually, Tony, I want more. More than just best friends. And I know maybe he wants that too. But... but when he got hit because of me? And he told me he risked his life for me? It make me scared, Tony. I can't have him die for me, I can't lose him because of myself"

Ellie didn't know she's crying until Tony dabbed her cheeks gently with a napkin.

"Listen to me, lil sis. I know this all sounds scary to you after all you've been through" Tony pulled Ellie into a side hug, "But Ellie, **_you're in love with him._** And that's kinda all it matters right? Don't let it slip through your fingers if it's what you want, and I am talking with personal experience here"

Ellie nodded, flashing Tony a smile after drying her tears.

"Come on, let's head back in. I wanna know who won"

\-- NCIS building lobby --

As Ellie and Tony walked into the building side by side, laughing at some funny story about Tali, Ziva and Nick also entered from the other side.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled across the lobby, causing several people around to turn and stare.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony but smiled sweetly at him anyways.

But Nick and Ellie were a different story.

The two stopped in their track when they looked up upon Tony calling Ziva, accidentally locking eyes.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a glace and nodded at each other. They don't need words to communicate.

"Go and tell her, Nicolas. I don't wanna see you two getting hurt" Ziva said, giving Nick a gently push forward.

"Talk to him, Ellie. Go for what you want" Tony said while patting Ellie on her back encouragingly, before going to Ziva and went up to the office with her.

Nick took a deep breath and walked to stand in front of Ellie.

"Hey Ellie"

"Hey Nick"

"So... How was lunch?"

"Good, we got the hot dog" 

"Oh does that mean you need an extra gym day this week?" 

"No I don't thank you very much, three morning runs are more than enough already"

"Oh come on B, I still haven't given up making it our daily thing"

"Haha, in your dreams. How about you? Did you win?"

"Nah, she's a badass and she got me"

"Ahh, I can say I'm not totally surprised"

The two fell into a moment of awkward silence before they both spoke up simultaneously.

"Ellie I need to tell you something"

"Nick I have to tell you this"

"You first Ellie" Being the gentleman he was, Nick motioned Ellie to say whatever she had to.

Ellie took a deep breath and looked into Nick's eyes.

"Nick... I... _I'm in love with you_. I was scared to tell you before and we both know something changed between us after the hit. You telling me you risked your life for me, that scared me cause I cannot have another person die because of me. Not you Nick"

The tears in Ellie's eyes made Nick's heart ache and he stepped forward to be closer to her, picking up her hands.

"Ellie, _I'm in love with you too_. I was going to tell you that time in the hospital, after telling you I risked my life for yours. But I saw you had this look, I wasn't sure what was it but it made me feel it's not a right time to tell you how I feel."

"You do? You're in love with me?" Ellie was not believing her ears, her insecurities surfacing.

"Yes you, Eleanor Bishop" Nick lifted Ellie's hands to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back of them, "Be my girlfriend?"

Ellie nodded, now full-on crying with Nick's soft words and gestures.

"Don't cry baby, and don't be scared. We will work this out okay?"

"Okay, promise?"

"I promise"

And the promise was sealed by a kiss.

\-- Epilogue --

Later that night, both Ziva's and Tony's phone chimed as a text message came in.

They shared a look before reaching to their respective sides of bedside table for their phones.

"Thank you Tony, for what you told me today. Or else this would have slipped through my fingers. --E"

"Thanks for the push today, really needed it. I guess we owe you two a dinner. Fancy a double date? --N"

"Guess we are successful huh?" Tony chuckled, putting down his phone after exchanging it with Ziva for her message.

"Never doubted our ability" Ziva teased, snuggling back into Tony.

"I am just really glad we don't have to watch them dance around each other for years" Tony sighed, an arm snaking behind Ziva to hold her close.

"I know, not gonna let them be like us" Ziva looked up at her husband and smiled to him softly, knowing Tony sometimes still couldn't get over the lost time between them.

"I love you Ziva, with my life"

"I love you too Tony"


End file.
